1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming element which reflects incident light as colored interference light, and to an image forming device utilizing the image forming element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various types of image forming elements and image forming devices using the image forming elements have been developed and provided. However, most of these image forming elements and image forming devices have problems such as the following. Because the image forming elements and image forming devices use dyes and/or pigments, polluting waste liquids are generated at the time of manufacture. Disposal of wastes is not easy, and there is the possibility that environmental problems may be caused. Also, with certain image forming elements and devices, the image forming mechanism is complex and Image formation is expensive. Recently, there has been a strong demand for the development of image forming elements and image forming devices which do not have such problems.